


Cookie for a quickie?

by mrssnape



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrssnape/pseuds/mrssnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan is having some trouble getting her baking to turn out right. But that just might change with the help of a dashing pirate... ;) - rated M, one shot/drabble and some delicious lemony lemonade inside! ;) Smut!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookie for a quickie?

**Author's notes:** I had a flash of inspiration and decided to give it a try and see what happens. I am still new to this fandom and I am trying to keep them as OC as possible. I hope you enjoy and please review if you get a chance!

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to their rightful owners, I just like playing with them!

* * *

"Dammit!"

Once again, Emma Swan raced to the oven and yanked out another batch of absolutely charred cookies. She was good at many things; but baking was not one of them. Emma tossed the cookies into the garbage where the other batch sat, black and crumbling. She leaned against the counter and closed her eyes. Henry's school was hosting a bake sale and he'd so kindly volunteered her to make cookies.

While he did have the heart of the truest believer, Emma thought he put too much faith in her baking abilities.

She pulled herself away from the counter and toward the large mixing bowl sitting on the counter, mocking her, in her opinion anyway. "Third time's a charm." She muttered. Emma once again tossed another stick of butter into the bowl as keys in the front door jangled.

The door wrenched open and Killian strutted through, cursing under his breath. "We've got to get that damned thing fixed."

"I told you that weeks ago." Emma called from the kitchen.

"Bleedin' Christ, it's cold."

She heard the clank of his boots on the wooden floor and he appeared next to her seconds later. His blue eyes looked around the kitchen in bewilderment. His hook lifted the paddle of the mixer and it tilted backward. "What is this contraption?"

"It's called a mixer," Emma put flour into the bowl with zeal and coughed, "it mixes things."

"What a clever name." Killian teased and put his hand on the small of her back.

It was warm and felt wonderful but she couldn't let herself get distracted. She needed to get these cookies in the oven and make sure they came out decently. This was her last bit of ingredients and she didn't feel like going out and braving the cold.

“Not now Killian,” she pushed him away, agitated.

He stood his ground and moved her hair away from her neck with his hook, the cool metal grazing her skin. He leaned in and grinned against her ear. “Now is the perfect time, love. You're all kinds of tense.”

Emma succumbed to his touch and exhaled, closing her eyes. "Henry's bake sale thing at the school is tomorrow and I legit suck at baking. It's physically impossible for me to get these dang cookies right. I've been at it all afternoon."

She felt his smile spread against her skin. "Legit suck, mm? Is that better or worse than a 'fail'?"

Emma gently elbowed him in the side and smiled. He always seemed to know exactly what to say when she was stressed or anxious. His quick wit and charm made Emma fall for Killian Jones, faster than she'd ever fallen for anyone. It was a treacherous walk, but she enjoyed every step.

"I haven't decided yet. This next batch will decide between suck and fail."

Killian leaned further into her neck. "I should probably taste them. For quality control purposes, you understand. I would hate to send Henry to school with something subpar."

"At this rate, he's going to school with chocolate chip air." Emma dabbed some dough onto a spoon and slipped it onto his tongue. He pressed it around in his mouth thoughtfully. Emma's thoughts fixated on that tongue and all the things it could do.

His eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "I don't think that was fair sample, Swan. I need another."

"All the dough is going to be gone before I have the chance to burn them." Emma put another piece in his mouth with a smile. With a stroke of inspiration, she smeared some dough on his neck and stood on her tiptoes to lick it off.

Emma's eyes met his and she was happy to see a similar reflection of lust in his own. "The water you're treading is quite murky Swan." He murmured. His hand pulled her closer to him and kissed her deeply. The kiss filled her to the brim and made her breathless. The hot velvet of his tongue flooded her mouth and she bit back a soft moan.

"Maybe we should go somewhere private." She said huskily.

Killian grinned down at her. "Now Swan, where's your sense of adventure?"

His arm slipped from her side and pushed the baking equipment to the side and lifted her onto the counter before she had a clue what was happening. "You have no bloody idea what you do to me Swan." He lifted her up and started kissing her feverishly again. His hook slid between her flesh and the fabric of her panties and yoga pants. With a quick yank, he was able to get them down with ease.

Emma's body was on fire as her hands pressed against Killian's sides and pulled his slender torso between her knees. "I'm never going to get these cookies complete."

With a low groan, Killian's eyes darkened with desire. "I don't give a damn about the cookies."

"Then what are you going to do about it?" She asked with a sly smile.

Emma felt the sleek, cool, sensation of his hook against her skin. It looped around the strap of her tank top and slowly slid it off her shoulder and kissed the spot afterward.The combination of cool and hot and wet all at once made her body tingle all over again.

"You ask a lot of questions, Swan." Killian slipped out of his jacket and let it fall to the floor. "You must not have have much faith that I know how to take care of you." His warm hand pressed against her breast and gently squeezed. "We both know that is far from the truth."

"Far from," she answered breathlessly, unable to break her gaze from his eyes. "You know how to make me feel good Killian."

His smile broadened triumphantly. "That's better."

"Are you done patting yourself on the back?" Emma loosened his belt buckle and undid a button on his shirt, kissing the spot underneath. "I'm starting to get impatient."

He raised his eyebrows and lost his teasing manner. "I'd be a fool to keep you waiting then, love."

Emma nipped at his ear and wiggled her body to the edge of the counter. She felt the swell of his erection against her thigh and the thought that _she_ had done that to him almost made her dizzy with arousal. She lifted her feet to his hips and slid his pants down gracefully. His erection was finally revealed and egged Emma's thirst even further. "I need you," she begged, wrapping her fingers around him.

Killian took a step forward and kissed her again, the hunger in the kiss matched hers completely. His hand delved under her shirt and smoothed her warm skin. He pulled it over her head and feasted his eyes on her bare breasts. Her nipples were light pink and stiff with need. "Christ Swan, you're so beautiful. You drive me absolutely mad."

He dipped his head and slipped a nipple into her mouth while Emma ran her fingers through his thick black hair. As she exhaled, she felt all the stress and anxiety from the day melt into oblivion. Killian's teeth ran down her breast and Emma moaned in pleasure. The grip she had on Killian's hair tightened and he tweaked it a little harder. "Killian," Emma said breathlessly, "please. Fuck me right here, I can't wait anymore."

Killian moaned. How long had he waited for this moment? He kissed from her nipple and down her stomach and stopping at her pelvis. Her stomach rolled from her frantic breathing and Killian gently stroked it with his hook to relax her. "Put your heels on the counter." He said softly. Emma did it at once and watched him. 

His eyes fell to her pulsating center and groaned with desire. "Did I mention how bleeding gorgeous you are?"

"Only a few." Her voice shook with anticipation. 

"Forgive me as I repeat it once more." The back of his hook moved her folds aside and Emma groaned. Killian loved hearing her. "That's it love," his tongue lightly trailed against her, "I love hearing you."

Without haste, Killian's tongue delved inside her and Emma screeched in delight. Her fingers once more wrapped in his hair and she tossed her head backward happily. Her long blonde hair tickled her back and added to the sensation. She was now completely relaxed and it felt  _wonderful_ . Her hips bucked at his fluid movements and Emma had to bit her bottom lip to keep from screaming out. 

"Killian!" Her grip tightened against his hair and she edged closer toward him. His mouth hovered over her clit and his tongue swirled around it expertly. Emma didn't think this feeling could get any better. Killian's finger then slipped into her and she let out a strangled cry. "Oh my god! Oh - that feels so good!"

Killian raised his blue eyes to Emma's face and saw her as nothing more than a perfect vision. Her blonde curls covering her swollen breasts, her lips red and swollen from their rough kisses, formed a beautiful 'O' and she looked even more radiant with her hands holding her quivering thighs, exposing herself fully to him.

"Mm, I can't tell you how perfect you look right now, Swan." His voice was thick as gravel and overtaken with lust. He pushed his finger in deeper and pressed his thumb against her throbbing clit, aching to hear her all over again. 

"Mmm!" Emma let out a strangled cry, "Killian! Shit, I'm going to come!"

He smiled up at her. "Come for me, Swan. I want to see you, you're glowing right now love." He meant it. Every pore of Emma's being was radiant at that moment, and Killian was sure nothing had ever looked so stunning. 

Emma grunted and closed her eyes as she felt the explosion of her orgasm hit full force. "Ohhhh!" She nearly sobbed and held onto Killian's wrist, not wanting him to leave body yet. Her thighs shook as she rocked against Killian's fingers happily. It was like her vision exploded when she finally came and she collapsed backward, still twitching after each wave of pleasure. 

"Fuck." Emma panted. "That was incredible."

Killian kissed her and Emma's eyes darkened. "Please Killian, fuck me. I need you inside me."

_Jesus Christ,_ Killian thought. He pressed his hook against her thigh and used his other hand to ease the tip of his erection into her. Emma moaned and thrust her hips toward him eagerly. Killian couldn't wait any longer - without warning he plunged himself inside causing them both to moan deeply. "Oh Emma, you're perfect," he breathed between long thrusts. 

The room was silent, all they could hear was the sound of their sexes slapping together and their long, breathy moans and grunts. Killian leaned down and took her other nipple between his teeth, grazing it lightly in match to his thrusts. "God Emma, I'm going to come! You make me feel so good."

Emma let out soft whispers of pleasure in reply and ran her fingers down his back. She wrapped her legs low around his his and dug her heel into his back as he pushed down into her over again, growing more frantic with each thrust. "Holy fuck!" Killian cried and held her tighter in arms. With a final guttural cry, Killian came hard and fast into her. He pressed his forehead into her shoulder and managed to catch his breath. "Fuck Swan."

"You just did." She teased, her blonde hair matted with sweat. 

"You," he growled and kissed her. "Just for that I'm ready for round two."

Emma shook her head. "Ah ah, not just yet. I need to finish these cookies for Henry."

"Aye," Killian gently pulled out of her and slipped into his pants. "You better give it one last shot then." He winked at her and slipped out of the kitchen without another word. 

Throughout the whole process, Emma couldn't stop smiling. 

The cookies came out perfectly.

"Third time really is a charm." She said to herself, grinning.

 


End file.
